In many devices, it is desirable to limit heat transfer between components. At the same time, it is desirable for electrical conductivity or an electrical bonding path to be maintained between components. In many instances, implementing thermal insulating properties between components, results in a high electrical resistance. This high electrical resistance may result in the build-up of static charge, which may potentially lead to equipment damage, interference with communications, sparking or a shock hazard.
One current method utilizes a plurality of spacers at a bolted interface between two device components, such as a hot flow body and an aluminum actuator. While the plurality of spacers provide a rigid mechanical interface with adequate thermal insulation between the hot flow body and the aluminum actuator, the spacers also generate electrical resistance and may make the components susceptible to electrical damage.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for joining two components in a device that will limit thermal conduction and provide a low electrical resistance bonding path. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the inventive subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the inventive subject matter and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the inventive subject matter.